Reawaken
by Leila84
Summary: Starting anew, Naruto must regain old memories to help old friends and save humanity's fate from a threat more dangerous than anything they could possibly imagine. Will they win or will humanity be enslaved forever? Sequel to My Kit, My Naruto.
1. Naruto Returns

Here it is, Chapter one of Reawaken. The Sequel to My Kit, My Naruto.

This is a story collabortation between me (Leila84) and Lady Luv of the East (the original author of My Kit, My Naruto). Check out her stories they're awesome. :D

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story and plot lines of this particular FF, however belong to Lady Luv and I.

* * *

Kyuubi watched as Naruto ran around the ruins of Konoha, the home of his past. He smiled as Naruto sniffed at the buildings and looked around curiously at the decrepit mountain that held the worn faces of the past Hokages'.

"Father, look what I found!" Naruto smiled, holding up a necklace with a green gem to his Father. Kyuubi took it gently, memories of the necklace flashed through his mind. Memories of how his kit had gained it when he was so close to death, how he had never taken it off and of when he attacked that ninja that had taken it from him. He watched his kit run off again to look for more things, leaving Kyuubi to his thoughts.

'_Odd,' _He thought. _'I don't remember him losing it that day.'_ He pocketed the artifact and walked further into the village looking at the vegetation that grew along the buildings, Hokage Tower now nothing more than an array of dense multi-colored vegetation.

_'These people lost much to die away so quickly. This vegetation had to have taken at least fifty years to over run the entire village.'_ He paused when he heard a crunching sound under his foot. Looking down, he lifted his foot and saw a frame, the picture inside faded with age. He picked it up gently to get a better look, it was a picture of Kakashi and Naruto smiling happily. Moments later the picture crumbled, unaccustomed to the air after being sealed in the frame for so long.

_'At least he had someone that had made him happy.' _Kyuubi sighed. _'It's just a shame he never had the chance to experience and enjoy it to its fullest.'_

Naruto looked at the greening buildings, staring intently at the bugs on the leaves. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound behind him coming from a large field of grass that was twice his height.

"Who's there?" He called, standing up to run to or call his Father. The grass rustled again. "Answer me!" He growled. His growl turned into a squeak as a silver blur pounced on him. He made a keening noise in the back of his throat, alerting his father quickly.

Kyuubi ran towards the direction of his son's cry. Seeing a silver-gray dog on top of his son, he growled and flung the beast away from him. He stood in front of Naruto, blocking him from any possible attack. "It's okay, Kit." He growled reassuringly. He looked up towards the beast that had dare to attack his son, jaw nearly dropping at the uncanny resemblance the dog had to Kakashi. The shaggy fur was angled oddly, and hung over one of his mismatched eyes. "Who are you and why did you attack my son?" He growled out.

"Kyuubi? It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The dog took a few steps forward. "I did not attack Naruto. I caught his scent and wanted to make sure it was him. When I saw him, I got a little over excited."

"Kakashi. . . so it is you. I must say I am surprised to see you alive and so. . . different after all these years." Kyuubi said, stepping back.

"As was I when I woke up. We all were actually." He said as dozens of other animals walked out of the tall brush, surrounding them. A pink cat strutted up to Kakashi and sat beside him.

"Sakura." Kyuubi said blandly. He held no love for the girl. She was after all one of the reasons his kit had nearly died.

A buck stepped out and laid several feet away from Kakashi. "Shikamaru." Kyuubi nodded in acknowledgment. A lavender ferret ran out of the woods towards Naruto, who scooped her up into his arms, grinning. The ferret blushed profusely but didn't leave his arms. _'Hinata.'_ Kyuubi thought. Another ferret jumped out and was followed by an entire group of ferrets. _'Neji and the Hyuuga Clan.'_

A pack of large wolves sat at the edge of the clearing. The wolf in front had two red fang like marks underneath his eyes. _'Kiba and the Inuzuka Clan.'_

A beautiful green and yellow parrot with pale blue eyes, wearing wrappings around it's legs and a purple cloth around its neck sat down on Shikamaru's antlers as a group of bears with swirls on their cheeks sat on the other side, one closer to the buck than the rest. _'Ino, Chouji and the Akimichi's.'_

Kyuubi looked around at the other animals. Two squirrels with orange leggings and large bushy eye brows, _'Gai and Lee.'_ A monkey with a cigarette hanging from it's lips, _'Asuma.'_ A purple anaconda with a dango stick hung in it's mouth, _'Anko.'_ A black panther with red eyes and bandages on one arm and the opposite leg, _'Kurenai.'_ A hawk with what appeared to be buns on it's head, swooped down and then landed, _'Ten Ten.' _

A lioness with a purple diamond on it's forehead and a jacket with the kanji for sucker on the back along with a mouse riding between the large cats ears with what looked like a miniature kimono on and a giant toad wearing a headband with the kanji for oil on it's forehead, came through the brush and walked up to Kyuubi and Naruto. _'Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.'_

Suddenly a black blur leaped over the other animals and landed beside Kakashi. The black wolf looked over at Kyuubi, revealing one red eye and one black eye. The scent was unmistakable, "Sasuke." Kyuubi growled low in his throat and once again stepped in front of Naruto.

"Father?" Naruto stepped around and looked at Kyuubi. "Father, do you know these animals?" He asked looking at Hinata still in his arms.

Kyuubi smiled, "Indeed I do, my son. Why don't you go and play with the younger animals. Kakashi will look after you."

"I don't need a baby sitter, Father." He said looking over at the silver dog.

Kyuubi laughed. "Humor me, alright."

Naruto grinned, "Alright." He turned to walk away.

"Naruto." Naruto turned and faced his father. "Stay away from that black wolf." Kyuubi said motioning towards Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and turned to join the other animals.

Kyuubi sat down in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya. "What is this? I have never seen this type of magic before."

Tsunade sat down. "We aren't sure what magic this is. But more importantly, what brings you back to our lands after so long?"

"I wanted Naruto to visit the land of his origin." He said as he looked over at his son who was conversing with the other animals.

"He doesn't remember anything does he?" Jiraiya asked, sadness lacing his words.

Kyuubi shook his head. "No, he does not. I was able to give him a fresh start after leaving the village and returning to my den."

"So. . .this is just a visit? He isn't returning to stay?" Tsunade tried to mask the sob that rose in her throat.

"I'm sorry, but we weren't planning on staying." He said. He looked over at Sasuke who was edging closer to Naruto and growled low in warning.

"You don't trust the Uchiha." Tsunade stated. " A lot of us feel the same way. Especially when he returned on the night before we all woke up as animals."

"When did he return?"

"Three years after you left. He had claimed to have killed Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he glared at the wolf who ignored everything around him, except Naruto. "Strange thing is, one of the first questions he asked after returning was where Naruto was."

Kyuubi punched the ground, creating a small crater. "He nearly **kills my kit** and then has the **audacity** to ask where he was?" Kyuubi looked over at Sasuke and nearly did a double take. Sasuke had looked at him after his outburst and Kyuubi thought for an instant that he had seen sadness in the Uchiha's eyes.

Kyuubi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This magic. . .it seems familiar but I can not figure out why. I may be able to find out something about it. Perhaps even how to break it."

"How? We have searched everywhere for answers." Jiraiya said, hopeful.

"I'll have to talk to Kyuu no Bashi."

Tsunade looked at him curiously. "Who is that?"

"Kyuu no Bashi is the ninth mage of The Nine Mages."

"The Nine Mages?"

"The Nine Mages are the sentients of all that is magic. They correspond with the nine bijuu and have done so for over a millennium. They serve as the holders of all knowledge. The reason that you have never heard of them is because of man's greed and thirst for power. The mages have kept themselves hidden from man and consult only with their chosen bijuu on important matters." He paused, looked at their confused faces and sighed. "The day that I attacked the village was no coincidence. I had been informed that there was a man living here in your village that was wanting to break the balance of life and gain immortality for himself."

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya croaked.

Kyuubi nodded. "I had tried to hurry, as I had other matters to attend to. But your village saw me as a threat and attacked. I only tried to defend myself. Spreading out my chakra in search of the snake, I found that he had already fled and my venture had been for nothing. It was then that I was sealed into my kit." He looked at Naruto playing with the animals, and swished his tails.

Tsunade looked at his tails, "Kyuubi, why do you only have eight tails?"

Kyuubi smiled, "The price gladly paid for Naruto's rebirth." He nodded in Naruto's direction and they saw his single tail swinging happily. Kyuubi shook his head and sighed.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"The world is regressing. Ninja are few and demons are many. Time seems to be moving backwards to when demons ruled the lands. I've seen many signs. The Four Lords appear to be trying to come back into this realm."

"Four Lords? Who are they?" Tsunade looked up, breaking her gaze on the other animals.

"Long ago, before ninjas, there were four demon lords who ruled the lands. Wolves to the North, Kitsunes to the South, Dragons in the East and Dogs in the west. These Lords were the  
first and most powerful demons of their time. They hold no love for humans and would take any chance to control your race. Their power is vast and dangerous, more so than even your five Kages' put together." Kyuubi said as he watched his kit wrestle with one of the bear cubs from the Akimichi clan, he smiled tenderly before he frowned, "And now I fear they are returning and there is nothing we can do to stop them."

* * *

I realize this chapter is kind of short, but they'll be getting longer as the story progresses.

I hope you all enjoy. We should have chapters two and three up very soon.

Read, review, and story alert. hee hee hee! :P


	2. Kyuu no Bashi

Chapter Two of Reawaken . . . Enjoy

* * *

Kyuubi picked up his pack and put in on his back. "Why can't I come with you? Naruto asked. "I don't want to stay here all by myself."

Kyuubi sighed. "I told you last night, you are still too young to meet with Kyuu no Bashi. You may meet him when you are older. Besides, you will not be alone. You will have Kakashi and the other animals to keep you company."

"But I don't really know them that well." Naruto tried.

"Naruto." Kyuubi growled. "We've been here for nearly a week and if you weren't training, then you were playing with the animals. Don't try and tell me that you don't know them."

"Is it true that the once were humans and great ninjas?"

"It is indeed true."

"Well what happened to them Father?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. We need to know what happened to them if we are going to try and help them."

"Oh." Naruto smiled brightly. "Then I guess it can't be helped. Maybe I can find something to do while you are gone."

Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. "That's my kit."

Naruto's grin widened as Kyuubi turned and walked towards the worn down gate. Suddenly he turned, "Naruto, I want you to stay away from that black wolf while I am gone and be wary of the pink cat."

"Sakura. . .why? And what do you have against Sasuke?"

"I mean it Naruto." Kyuubi growled.

Naruto was taken aback by his father's menacing tone and just nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in about a week." He gave his son a warm smile, turned and left, quickly disappearing in the large over growth.

"It's not like I could talk to Sasuke any way. He won't come near me." Naruto sighed, turned and walked back into the once proud village. He decided that he would explore everything while his father was away. Something about this place seemed familiar somehow and he wanted to find out all that he could.

2 days later. . .

Kyuubi stood in front of a cave, the large opening menacing with stalactites hanging close to the mouth of the cave looking almost like teeth.

He walked forward into the cave, following a long winding tunnel deep into the bowels of the underground. Finally light could be seen ahead. Turning one last corner, he came upon a large majestic door. A carving of Kyuubi and a man dressed in attire similar to a monks, adorned the door. Torches lined the wall beside the door, casting shadows over the carving.

Kyuubi stepped up and knocked loudly three times. After a few seconds the door clicked and slowly began opening. He walked inside and the door shut behind him.

"Kyuubi. It has been a while, hm? To what do I owe the pleasure?" A man stepped out of the shadows. He looked to be in his mid twenties, wore dark purple robes with a hood that hid his eyes, and held a regal staff in his right hand with an ominous glowing purple gem floating at the very top of the weapon.

"Kyuu no Bashi." Kyuubi smiled. "You know why I have come."

Kyuu no Bashi chuckled and lowered his hood. "Indeed I do." He turned and led Kyuubi into another room. Lush carpets lined the floors, expensive silk hung from the walls covering the rock. There were two chairs and a table situated in front of the fireplace. In the center of the room was a large glass ball set in a metal ring with metal cast paws as the legs. "But I so rarely get visitors that is it so boring if we jump straight to business. Tea?"

Kyuubi laughed as he sat down. "You never change do you Kyuu?"

"Well that's just mean." Kyuu no Bashi pouted as he handed Kyuubi a cup of tea. "I changed my clothes just this morning."

Kyuubi choked on his tea and then roared with laughter. " I think you just proved my point." He said once he had calmed.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said sipping his tea thoughtfully.

Kyuubi sighed, "I really need to know what happened to the citizens of Konoha, Kyuu. Surely you know."

Kyuu no Bashi set down his cup of tea, "Of course I know." He stood and walked over to the Glass Ball. "I see all from here." The Glass Ball suddenly filled with a glowing blue smoke. As it cleared images were seen moving inside as if watching a movie.

A man came clearly into view and Kyuubi growled low in his throat. "Orochimaru."

Kyuu no Bashi nodded. Suddenly the scenes began shifting quickly, all of them showing Orochimaru in different places of Konoha, drawing symbols on the walls of buildings, in blood. The last scene showed him performing a series of complicated hand signs. As the scene faded to back into the blue smoke, Orochimaru's grin spread sickeningly wide.

Kyuubi growled again, "What was he doing?" He asked.

Kyuu no Bashi sighed. "It is a special jutsu, laced strongly with dark magics. He had to use his own blood to put those symbols at specific points in the village. All those with a strong Will of Fire for Konoha were bound to him in that moment. It basically allowed him to pull from the life forces of the people so he would be stronger, but at such a low level that no one would notice a difference." He paused and sighed again. "For some reason he added additional magics, where if he were to die or be killed all of those that were connected to him would turn into animals. One last sick joke on his part, I suppose."

"What about the normal citizens?"

Kyuu no Bashi smiled. "All beings have a life force, you know that. And you don't have to be a ninja to possess the Will of Fire."

"And Sasuke? What of him? He abandoned Konoha. He nearly killed Naruto! Would have if I hadn't . . ."

"Yes, I know of your precious kit, Kyuubi. I have watched him grow these past years. But let me show you something." He turned back towards the Glass Ball as the smoke once again glowed a bright blue and began swirling.

Suddenly an image came into focus and Kyuubi growled.

* * *

Sorry for yet another short chapter. We didn't want to add too much to take away from the main reason for the chapter, which is to learn why the citizens of Konoha were turned to animals. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Chapter three will be posted soon.

Remember. . . read, review and story alert.


	3. Sasuke revealed

Chapter three is up! And I hope that it answers some of your questions.

On another note,

_italicized _is what is being seen and going on in the Glass Ball ***There is a lot of italicized words in this story and I actually find that sometimes it is easier to read on the dark function. For those of you who don't know what that is, there is the word dark in the top right of the screen, click on it and it will change the background to black and the lettering to white. Sometimes I think it's easier to read things when it's like that.*** Just a helpful hint. :D

Anyway, enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Kyuubi growled, "Why are you showing this to me?"

Kyuu no Bashi drug the two chairs up to the Glass Ball, sat in one and motioned for Kyuubi to sit in the other. Once Kyuubi was seated, Kyuu no Bashi spoke, "All that I ask is that you simply watch and listen. Don't speak. I think you may find some of this interesting."

"But-"

"Watch and listen."

Kyuubi snorted but turned his attention towards the figure in the ball.

_Sasuke stood at the edge of the forest, hidden by trees and shadow. As the rain beat down on him he watched as Naruto was caught and picked up by Kakashi who took off in the opposite direction towards Konoha. Sasuke nodded, "I'm sorry." He turned and disappeared into the forest._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smoke swirled as another scene appeared.

"_You must let go of your past life. Learn to hate them." A man with a silver pony tail and glasses spoke. "Hate them. The teachers who held you back, never allowing your full potential. All of those _

_girls who bothered and annoyed you, disrupting your everyday life. Hate that bastard boy who dare to think of himself as your equal." Kabuto sneered._

"_No!" Sasuke punched Kabuto. "Naruto IS my equal! You know NOTHING of his strength! Don't EVER speak of him again! Don't even say his name in my presence." He grabbed Kabuto by the collar, _

_"If you do, I will kill you." He threw Kabuto back against the wall as the smoke once again swirled and switched scenes._

_Sasuke stood facing a desk. "What are you up to now?" He asked aloud._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi looked at Kyuu no Bashi, "Who is he talking to? It is clear that there is no one else in that room."

Kyuu no Bashi didn't look away from the Ball as he spoke. "Watch and listen."

Kyuubi turned his gaze back to the Glass Ball and did just that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_How much stronger have you gotten?" Sasuke shifted. Sitting in the middle of the desk was the picture of Team Seven. He picked up the picture and sat down. "Will you forgive me once I have _

_returned home. . .Naruto?" He choked back a sob and growled. "Idiot." He laughed as he wiped his eyes. "Of course he will." He put the picture carefully into the desk drawer and closed it as the _

_smoke swirled and cleared one last time._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke walked through the gates of Konoha and took a deep breath. Before his could take another step he was surrounded by six Anbu members._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, what is your purpose here in Konoha?" The leader asked._

_Sasuke sighed, too early to fight back, even with words. "I've. . .come home."_

_The Anbu laughed. "And just what makes you think that you are welcome here?" An Anbu to his right spat._

"_I. . .Shikamaru!"_

_The Anbu turned and watched Shikamaru approach. "You are to escort the Uchiha to the Hokage's office immediately."_

"_Thank you, Shikamaru." Sasuke said._

_Shikamaru arched his brows, "Don't thank me." He spat. "I'd rather throw you to the wolves and let them have you after what you've done." He turned to leave._

"_I had to leave! Surely you can understand that!"_

_Shikamaru turned back. "Leave? Is that what you think I have a problem with?! You really are a bastard." He looked at the Anbu, "Take him to the Hokage." He then turned and left._

_Sasuke watched Shikamaru, shocked. "What was that all about?"_

"_If you don't know that, then you really do not belong here." The leader said. "Now move it!"_

_They made their way towards Hokage Tower, Sasuke surrounded by the six members of Anbu. Shizune was waiting for them at the doors of Tsunade's office. She glared daggers at Sasuke. "I see you made it to the tower safely." She turned and opened the doors. "Pity."_

"_Excuse me?" Sasuke asked._

"_Nothing." She said as she motioned him inside. "Sasuke Uchiha, Lady Tsunade."_

_Tsunade looked up from her large pile of papers. "Oh look Jiraiya, the Prodigal Son returns."_

_Jiraiya sat on the window, "So I see. My question is why."_

"_Yes." Tsunade nodded. "That is an excellent question. Why have you returned?"_

"_I returned after learning all that I could from Orochimaru."_

"_And what of the Snake?" Tsunade questioned._

"_Dead." Sasuke said simply. "I killed him."_

"_Impossible!" Jiraiya said moving to stand next to Tsunade._

"_I speak the truth!"_

_Tsunade sighed, "Whether truth or not, it doesn't matter. You may return."_

"_TSUNADE!" Jiraiya roared. "You can't! Not after what this traitor has done!"_

"_Jiraiya," Tsunade said softly, "He would have wanted it this way."_

_Jiraiya sighed and nodded, "You're right."_

"_Sasuke," Tsunade began, "you may return here to the village but there are conditions."_

"_What are the conditions?"_

"_You will not be able to take any missions for the next six months. During that time you will work at the Academy, helping out where ever they may need you. After six months are over you will only take missions of D,C or B rank. You will not be allowed in A or S ranked missions for another year. Any questionable behavior will extend these time limits. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, Lady Tsunade."_

"_Good, now you may go." Tsunade reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her sake and for once Shizune did not protest._

_Sasuke turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Where is Naruto? Is he away on a mission?"_

_Tsunade bristled, "Get out." She threw her bottle of sake, smashing it against the wall mere inches from Sasuke's head. "GET OUT!"_

_Sasuke rushed through the door, down the stairs and outside. "What's up with her?" He asked aloud as he looked back._

"_So they let you stay?"_

_Sasuke turned and was faced with what remained of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai._

"_This is absurd!" Ino shrieked._

"_We don't need you here." Neji seethed._

"_Guys', I know why he's been allowed to return."_

"_Oh do tell, Lee." Ten Ten spat._

_Lee shook his head, "Don't you see? It's because. . ." Lee paused and swallowed, "It's because it's what HE would have wanted."_

_The others lowered their heads. "I suppose." Ten Ten said as she turned and left, the others following._

"_What is going on here?" Sasuke asked. "And where is Naruto?"_

_Neji stopped and turned around, "As if you didn't know." Neji observed Sasuke's confused expression. He shook his head, "Go to the head of the Fourth. I think you will find the answers you seek there." He then turned and left._

_Sasuke looked up at Hokage Mountain. "Head of the Fourth?" He shrugged and began walking up the mountain. _

_A few minutes later he arrived at the top of the mountain and walked over to the Fourth Hokage's head and walked onto the top._

_He stopped when he saw a slab of black marble set into the mountain there. Walking up to it he began reading. He gasped, "Oh God no!" He fell to his knees as he reread what was written:_

**In Memory of**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Who gave his life for friend and village**

**May he find peace in his afterlife**

"_It can't be! How is this even possible!"_

"_It was the wound that you gave him in your final battle. When he returned he couldn't face the scorn and disappointment of Sakura and the villagers. Not after losing the boy that he thought of as a brother. The closest thing to family he had ever had."_

_Sasuke looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, "Kakashi, I don't understand."_

_Kakashi looked down at the memorial stone. "To put it simply, in losing you and in losing the respect he worked so hard for, he lost his will to live. The wound in his chest would not heal. He died."_

"_NO!" Sasuke screamed. "That damn _**FOX** _was suppose to heal him! Just like all the other times before!" Tears began to flow down Sasuke's face and for once he did nothing to stop them. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!" He yelled._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smoke swirled, making the scene disappear.

"And the next morning everyone woke up as animals." Kyuu no Bashi said.

Kyuubi had yet to look away from the Glass Ball. "So. . .Sasuke never actually intended for Naruto to die?"

Kyuu no Bashi shook his head sadly. "No."

Kyuubi turned to look at him, "How do we turn them back?"

"Well I don't know." Kyuu no Bashi said shrugging.

Kyuubi glared at the chuckling mage who waved his hand as a sign of good fun, only to be shaken by Kyuubi.

"Now is not the time for jokes Kyuu, tell me how to turn the people back to humans!" He growled angrily letting the mage go.

Huffing as he straightened out his robes he turned to look at Kyuubi, pouting a bit. "No humor, it's all business with you Kyuubi. If I must then I will help you change back the humans." Kyuu no Bashi said as he moved to a shelf on the wall that contained dozens of different colored viles and bottles. "But there will be a time, one day out of each month, that they will transform back into their animal selves."

"What do you mean? Can't you return them to their original form?" Kyuubi asked as he followed the mage to the wall.

Kyuu looked back at him, his face in a frown and shook his head. "Because they have been in those animal forms for so long, it has become a part of who they are. Therefore, I can't turn them back completely. Think of the one day a month as a compromise." He said as he grabbed 3 different viles' from the shelf before walking to a cauldron risen on clawed feet. Kyuubi he watched the mage work his magic.

Kyuu no Bashi first uncorked a purple vile a puff of blue smoke escaping through the top, pouring some of the contents into the cauldron and ignoring the steam that rose from its depths.

By the time Kyuu no Bashi was done pouring the liquid into the cauldron the water inside had turned to a sickly purple color. Kyuubi looked up and spotted a large raven swoop into the room and drop a metal case engraved with multiple runes into Kyuu's hand. Before Kyuubi could question Kyuu about his 'pet', the mage began chanting in an ancient language; the runes glowing as he continued.

As he finished his chant he threw the case inside the cauldron. Kyuubi sat in silence as Kyuu worked, the mixture in the cauldron began to bubble over. The bubbling grew until it shot into the air, the liquid reaching halfway to the ceiling of the cave before falling back into the cauldron and settling at the bottom. Kyuubi peered inside and was surprised to see the metal casing was the only thing in the black pot.

Kyuu no Bashi lifted the case and gave it a shake and smiled when there were no leaks. "This case will hold the potion for all the ninja animals. The normal villagers lost their way to becoming human again long ago so do not let the wild animals get any of this." Kyuu said handing the container to Kyuubi, "To open it all you need to do is concentrate your youki into your finger and tap the casing. Now. . .would you care for some cakes? It is nearing meal time and I would enjoy the company." Kyuu no Bashi smiled.

Kyuubi shook his head and stood up, "Sorry Kyuu but I have to get back, who knows what could have happened to Naruto while I was away." He headed for the door.

"You should have more faith in your son Kyuubi." Kyuu commented as Kyuubi left the cave, the doors closing on their own. Kyuu looked to the side and saw his raven friend walking towards him, a box of pocky in its beak. Smiling he grabbed the box and opened it.

"Kyuubi still has much to learn, don't you think Chi-chan?" He asked as he fed the raven a stick of the chocolate covered treat, the raven nodded.

"Yep, so much left to learn."Kyuu said quietly.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. Read, review, alert. . . . uh . . . if you want to that is. :D See ya next time!


	4. Naruto Begins to Remember

Naruto looked up at the tower before him. His father had been gone for almost four days and he had been exploring the old village, building by building. The feeling of familiarity had only grown stronger with each building that he went through.

He made his way through the over grown doorway and began ascending the stairs. He ran his fingers along the walls as he walked. He stopped as he reached an office, the double doors of the entrance, hanging off of their hinges.

He stepped into the room and walked over to the desk that was sitting facing the doors. Dust several layers thick clung to his fingers as he ran them along the semi-rotten surface.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He scrunched up his face in concentration. Suddenly he lashed out and punched the desk, watching as it crumbled with the force. "I must have been here before!" he said in exasperation.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto turned towards the doors. "Sasuke." He tried to smile, but it quickly fell from his face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, moving further into the room.

Naruto sighed, "Do you ever have the feeling where you feel like you should know something but don't?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting beside him.  
"I. . . this whole place feels **so** familiar. Almost as if I've been here before. I can't explain it."

"You aren't making much sense, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I guess." Suddenly something caught Naruto's eye on one of the walls. He walked over to where four frames hung haphazardly on the wall. He reached up and wiped the glass, carefully cleaning the dirt obscuring the pictures. As he cleared the dirt from the fourth frame he took it off the wall and stared at it. In the frame was a young man with bright blonde hair and wide, deep blue eyes. Naruto ran his pointer finger slowly down the side of the frame. Staring as if in a trance.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. When Naruto didn't answer him, he took a few steps closer. "Naruto." He said again.

"Hokage." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm going to be the best Hokage ever." Naruto continued to whisper.

"Come on Naruto. Let's get out of here." Sasuke tried again to get his attention.

Naruto slowly turned and faced Sasuke, "Believe it."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke barked.

Naruto blinked several times and shook his head. "What?"

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke said again.

"Y. . . yeah."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the room. He didn't see Naruto tuck the picture gently into his jacket before running to catch up.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"No where in particular. I thought I would go hunting, I'm hungry."

"Oh. Well, I'll catch you later then." Naruto said.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to explore some more."

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto. "You shouldn't go back into the tower."

"Why not?"

"It's just not safe." Sasuke said.

"Well I don't think that there is anything wrong with it."

"Stay away from it, Naruto." Sasuke turned and walked away.

"You're not my father." Naruto pouted. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I mean it, Naruto." Sasuke growled as he sauntered through the bushes and disappeared.

"You don't control me!" Naruto huffed. He looked back towards the tower and stared at it for a few minutes. "I didn't feel like going back anyway." He said to himself as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jaraiya and Sasuke were congregated around a fire. "Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably still exploring." Jaraiya said. "One thing that hasn't changed is his curiosity." He chuckled.

"This is not funny." Sasuke said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke sighed. "He was in the Hokage Tower today."

"So. What's so-"

"I haven't finished." Sasuke said, interrupting Jaraiya. "He saw the pictures of the past Hokages. He seemed particularly drawn to the picture of the Fourth. He just stood there, staring at the picture. It seemed like he was in a trance. When I tried to get his attention, he acted as if he couldn't even hear me. And then he said. . ." Sasuke paused and took a deep breath.

"What? What did he say?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward with interest.

"He said, 'I'm going to be the best Hokage ever. . . believe it.' But the way he said it, it seemed as if he didn't know what he was saying."

"But he did say it? You're sure you heard him correctly." Tsunade asked.

"I'm positive."

"So, he's remembering?" Jaraiya asked.

"It would seem that, that would be what's happening." Tsunade said sighing.

"This isn't good." Kakashi said.

"Why not?!" Naruto asked, walking into the clearing.

"Naruto!" Tsunade gasped.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping, Naruto. It's ru-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Kakashi. "What are you hiding from me?!"

"Naruto, calm down." Tsunade said.

"NO! I know you are hiding something from me! This place seems so familiar to me. I feel like I've known all of you for my entire life, but no one will tell me why! And now I hear you talking about me. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is!"

"Naruto. . . we can't." Jaraiya said.

"Ju. . .just forget it." Naruto said as he turned and ran.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sasuke called after him.

Naruto kept running. He had to get away. _ "What are they hiding?"_ He thought._ "I don't understand it."_ He ran up the stairs of Hokage Mountain. As he reached the top he stopped to catch his breath. He heard the padding of their paws and ran past the rusted barricade on to the head of the Hokage's. As he moved further away and into the brush he tripped and fell, his hands landing on something smooth beneath all of the vines.

He sat up on his knees and began pulling at the vines. As he pulled the last vine away, Kakashi and Sasuke burst through the brush. "Naruto, don't look at it." Kakashi tried to stop him.

Naruto ignored him and looked down and gasped. "What is this?" He asked, backing away from his own memorial stone.

"Naruto." A rough voice spoke.

Naruto looked up, "Father?" he walked towards him, tears beginning to run down his face. "What is this?" He said, waving his hand wildly towards the memorial stone. "What is going on?"

Kyuubi shook his head. "I had so desperately hoped that you wouldn't remember."

"REMEMBER WHAT?!"

Kyuubi sighed and looked sad, "Everything."

Naruto stopped walking towards Kyuubi. "I don't understand." He said meekly. "Tell me." He the said looking his father firmly in the eye.

Kyuubi walked over to the memorial stone and looked down at it, lit up by the dieing rays of the sun. "You were born here in this village, sixty – five years ago." Kyuubi ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Your life was not an easy one. The villagers made sure of that. When you were born, I had unfortunately given into the evil of man and allowed it to consume me. I attacked the village of Konoha. This village." He said, looking out among the ruins.

"Given in?" Kakashi asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Father's emotions mirror those of humans. When there is a lot of evil intentions in the world, he can't help but to also feel evil. Even if he doesn't want to." Naruto explained quietly. "What I don't understand is what that has to do with me."

"To protect the villagers, I was sealed inside of you." Kyuubi turned and faced Naruto. "The man that sealed me was the man in that picture that you carry."

Naruto pulled the picture from his jacket and ran his hand over it. "Who was he?"

"He was your father. Before me, when you were still human. He gave his life to seal us together and protect your village. He had hoped that you would be seen as a hero for carrying what he considered to be a burden."

"But I wasn't, was I?"

"No." Kyuubi said in a low tone. "You weren't. When the people saw you all the could really see was me. They isolated you and made you an outcast. And even though it was a law not to talk about it and no one was allowed to tell you or your generation about what was inside you, the younger generation still mirrored their parents feelings and animosity towards you. They just didn't know why."

Naruto began to speak, but Kyuubi held up his hand.

"But you were determined to overcome their feelings." Kyuubi smiled. "You had a determination that could be out done by no one. You went to the academy to become a ninja. When you didn't graduate, you were used by a man to get a scroll. You -"

"I remember." Naruto said. "At least, I remember most of it. It was then that I learned about you, wasn't it?"

Kyuubi nodded.

"Where is Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"He is in Suna." Kakashi said. "Their Kazekage has been helpful in trying to find a cure for us all. Iruka and a few others are their trying to find that cure."

Naruto nodded and looked at his father. "Can we go see him?"

"Soon, my son, soon."

"Then please finish." Naruto said.

"Well you graduated after that night and joined a team with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi as your leader. You went on many missions and had begun making people trust you and see who you really were. See the person and not the vessel. And then. . . something happened."

"What?! What happened?"

"You were wounded in a battle that left a very bad wound in your chest and your heart. I did all I could, but I couldn't heal you. You died. The seal broke and I was released. I took you back to my den and working quickly, using ancient magic and a lot of my power, I was able to bond you to that power and give you a rebirth. I've raised you from infancy since then."

"That's why you are no longer a nine tail?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes."

"You said that there was a wound to my chest and heart, were there two wounds or was the one to my heart metaphorical?" Naruto asked.

"It was. . . some one very close to you, that you fought. . .that caused your wound. So yes, it was metaphorical."

"Then who-"

Naruto was interrupted by Kyuubi, "You'll have to forgive me, Naruto, but I feel the rest you should remember on your own. As you do, I and any of the others will answer any of your questions. Right Sasuke?" Kyuubi said looking towards Sasuke.

The understanding look in Kyuubi's eyes confused Sasuke, but he nodded his head, "Yes, of course."

Naruto turned and began walking away.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around, "I. . . just need to be along right now." He said as he cradled the picture of Minato close to his chest. He walked through the brush and then began to run.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after him. He turned to run after him, but Kyuubi stopped him by gently laying his hand on Sasuke's back.

"He just needs a little time to himself. He has a lot of information to digest. He won't go too far and he'll come back when he's ready. Besides, we have much to talk about." He turned towards Kakashi. "We should go to the others."

"A cure?" Kakashi asked.

Kyuubi nodded. "For the most part." He said as he began his decent from the mountain, Kakashi and Sasuke close behind him.

_*chapter five will be up soon, hopefully. (crosses fingers)*_


	5. Rebuild!

I am really sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to write. I had some trouble at home and then November came around and I took a break from fanfiction to write an original. I'm still working on the original but I put it on hold until I finished this chapter. I should be receiving the next chapter from Lady Luv soon and as soon as I do I will put it up for you all! So here is Chapter 5: Rebuild!

* * *

Kakashi and the others were once again gathered around a roaring fire. All eyes and attentions were turned attentively on Kyuubi as he explained to them about the curse.

"There is no way to turn back the animals that were not ninja, their bodies would not be able to handle the transformation. Also I do not know how it is going to happen; I am not sure if it

will be painful or not." He continued to explain all that Kyuu no Bashi had told to him.

Tsunade stood and walked over to Kyuubi. "I am the leader and I will go first to make sure that it works and that it is not too painful."

Kyuubi nodded and opened the box. "A drop is all that is needed." He let a single drop fall into Tsunade's mouth landing on her tongue and stepped back.

For the first few seconds nothing seemed to happen when suddenly her fur began shedding and falling off at an alarming rate; it fell in clumps until she was completely hairless. Loud popping

sounds could be heard as her bones began to change and realign. She hissed and tensed from the pain as her hair began growing in long blond tresses.

Less than a minute passed and Tsunade lay in the dirt in her original form, her body covered only by the jacket her animal form had been wearing. She sat up, examining herself, "Perhaps,

we should gather some sort of covering before the others change."

Kyuubi handed her a blanket and nodded. "That might be for the best."

She turned to the other animals, "Go find something to cover yourselves with after the transformation. The pain is sharp, but is manageable and does not last long." The animals scurried to

find some semblance of clothing.

Naruto sat in a tree not far from the gathering, watching all of them interact as tears ran silently down his cheeks. He still did not know what they were hiding from him, everyone seemed to

know but him. An inside joke where he was the punch line. He chucked humorlessly, "I don't think it's very funny." He whispered to himself.

He jumped from tree to tree until he reached the partially fallen walls around Konoha and began walking the perimeter, jumping when he came to a gap of crumbled wall. After walking for a

while he sat down, his legs hanging over the side and his tail swishing in annoyance.

He took the picture of Minato out and stared at it. "Are you the one I should blame?" he sighed and replaced the picture, shaking his head. "No, I suppose not. If my father wants me to

remember on my own, then he must have his reasons. No matter how stupid they may be." Naruto left the wall and found a large tree and settled down with his back against the trunk "I'll

talk to father and Sasuke tomorrow." He yawned. "After all, he did say they would answer any of my questions." His eyes felt heavy and as he closed them he drifted into a fitful slumber filled

with odd dreams of a childhood he didn't remember.

Kyuubi looked around as he closed the metal case, enough left for the few in Suna. All of the ninja now lay curled next to fires, all of them in tattered clothing found among the village. He

sighed as he looked out among the trees, trying to feel out Naruto's chakra, but he had hidden it. It was just a week pulse that he couldn't track. "I taught him perhaps too well if he can hide

his signature from even me." He said to himself as he settled down and closed his eyes. "Be safe, kit." He thought before joining the others in sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was back on the wall, looking out at the village. He had circled the wall too many times, trying to clear his head and think. He was tired of hiding, the curiosity was

eating away at him. He wanted to know what everyone looked like.

He stood up, dusting off his pants before taking off and heading back into the heart of the village. He was almost to the center of town when someone called out his name. He stopped and

turned towards the voice.

"Who are you?" He asked the figure standing in the shadows.

The figure stepped forward out of the shadows and into the morning sun that shone down brightly on them.

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Hey dobe." He began walking over to Naruto; Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped back from him. "Naruto, what's the matter with you?" He reached out for him.

Naruto began shaking his head. Sakura and Kakashi walked through some bushed and up to Sasuke. "What did you do Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I haven't done anything to him. Naruto, what's the matter with you?"

Naruto's eyes flashed from Sasuke to Sakura and to Kakashi, switching frantically form person to person. Others heard the commotion and migrated to the area. As Naruto took in each new

face, tears began streaming down his face. Kyuubi sensed his distress and ran to him, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Naruto! What is it?!"

Naruto stopped moving and slowly looked up, his tear stained face scanned the now gathered grown before settling back on his father's. "Why are we here?"

"This is your home, Naruto. You're friends are here."

"Home? Friends?" Naruto spat, backing away from his father. "I don't know what those are."

"We are your friends." Sasuke said, stepping forward.

"Yeah." Sakura affirmed, smiling, as she and Kakashi stepped up next to Sasuke.

"Friends?! Friends don't ignore you!" He pointed at Kakashi. "Or abandon you!" He pointed to Sasuke. "And they sure as hell do not reopen fatal wounds!!" He said glaring at Sakura. "You all

hate me! This isn't my home and you are certainly NOT my friends!" He backed further away from Kyuubi. "I . . ." He shook his head, turned around and bounded through the trees,

disappearing fast. Sasuke ran after him.

"Stop!" Kyuubi yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"I won't!" Sasuke cried. "I won't abandon him again!" He took off after Naruto.

"I can't believe he's being so sensitive about all of that." Sakura said earning her glares from every one.

Kyuubi growled, "Even after all these years, I am still trying to fight the urge to slit your throat and dye the earth red with your blood."

Sakura's hand flew to her throat as he eyes widened. "You wouldn't, Naruto wouldn't like it." She said confidently.

Kyuubi shook his head and chuckled. "Don't be so sure. This time around I have taught him to protect himself _as well_ as others. He maintained the same mentality for the most part, but self

preservation is more prevalent that before.

"How are you so sure?" Kakashi asked.

"He doesn't plaster on the smile as much as he used to." Tsunade answered for him.

Kyuubi nodded, "I refused to let him be so self destructive this time around."

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto's increasing chakra pressure all the way to a clearing deep unto the woods. He came to a stop at the edge of the clearing the sounds of grunts and splintering wood

filled the air.

Naruto stood in front of a large tree, punching into the bark. His hands torn and bleeding from repeated contact. Sasuke strode forward, his hands in his pockets. "What has that tree ever

done to you?"

Naruto reared back and punched the tree again, the point of impact exploding, the tree finally giving up the fight and falling with a crash to the ground. Naruto turned and glared, "Leave me

alone."

"Not going to happen this time Naruto."

"Why not?" Naruto growled, swinging his arms in frustration. "You have so far!"

Sasuke sighed, "You should really take care of those wounds." He tried to reach for his hands but Naruto stepped out of reach.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He turned and walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke reached out to grab him but missed, "I'm sorry okay!"

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

"I didn't mean to kill you! I only wanted you to let me go! I wanted you to understand!"

"And you thought that the best way to do that was to punch a large hole in my chest?" Naruto asked calmly. "Tell me Sasuke," He said as he finally turned to face him. "How does that make

any sense in that _genius_ brain of yours?"

"I. . . was just a child. Naruto, my family was dead, all my friends wanted was my name. I had no one. I was lost."

The look of absolute hurt that crossed Naruto's face clenched Sasuke's heart in it's tight grasp. "You had me. I only ever wanted to be Sasuke's friend. Do you really think that I cared if you

were the _last Uchiha_? I was the last Uzumaki and Namikaze. They are only names unless you make them more than that. _You_ are the one who put so much importance on the Uchiha name."

He shook his head. "You never were my friend were you? You only allowed me to be near so you could feel better about yourself."

"That's not true! You were my only friend!"

"Somehow," Naruto sneered, his eyes glowing bright blue briefly, "I doubt it." He turned and walked through the woods.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran after him, catching up to him a few hundred yards away. He was kneeling at the bank of a small creek with his hands in the water. The natural flow of the water

washing his wounded hands.

"What I don't understand is why I stayed there so long." Naruto said quietly as Sasuke sat beside him.

"You wanted to be Hokage; prove to everyone that you were the best." Sasuke answered. "You wanted to protect the village."

Naruto laughed. "I really was naive; to think that people's opinions could be changed by sheer force of will."

Sasuke shook his head. "You changed a lot of people's lives. Gaara was changed because of you." He stated.

"Gaara. I'm beginning to think that he had the right idea in the beginning. Protect yourself, care for no one."

"You can't possibly believe that."

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto sat back and leaned on his rapidly healing hands. "Can't really help but think about what would have happened if Gaara had influenced me instead of the other

way around. I wouldn't have cared if you left and none of this would have happened."

"We still would have been turned into animals."

"Would I have though? Would I still have had the 'will of fire'?"

"Those are questions I can not answer, because it is not what happened. Don't dwell on the past; the what ifs and what could haves." he sighed, "I learned that the hard way."

"I just. . ." Naruto groaned and blew his bangs out of his face. "How can I go back there knowing that there are people who hate me?"

"They don't hate you. There are many people in the village who's lives you changed."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah? Who's?"

"Mine." Neji stepped out from behind the trees.

"Mine." Hinata said standing beside him.

"Ours." Jaraiya and Tsunade said together.

"As you can see," Kyuubi said as he, as well as many others emerged from the trees, "These people do not hate you. I'd say most of them actually look up to you."

"Don't." Naruto said burying his face in his knees.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked confused.

"I'm not that guy any more. I'm not _that_ Naruto! How can I possibly live up to the expectations I apparently set for myself?"

Kyuubi placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "No one expects anymore or any less from you than what you can give. You are still the Naruto of the past, just improved." Kyuubi chuckled and

Naruto smiled up at his father.

"Thanks."

"No come on back to the village, the effort to rebuild has already begun." He held out his hand and when Naruto took it he helped him up. Kyuubi looked at Naruto's hands and tisked. "I feel

sorry for the poor tree."

"You mean what's left of it." Sasuke said, standing beside Naruto.

Kyuubi laughed. "Exactly."

They all returned to the village together.

* * *

As they waled through the village, they passed the many ninja already working on the wall surrounding the village, fixing the collapsed parts and checking for more weak spots. Inside the

walls, smoke billowed up from many different points as rotten wood and structures were cleared away, along with much of the over growth. At this rate the village would be cleared of debris

in only a matter of days.

Tenzou was already replacing many of the buildings as the areas were cleared. Hokage Tower had already been cleared out and built back up and now people were working on getting the

scrolls and important documents into the new building.

Naruto smiled as he looked around. "They don't waste much time do they."

"No, we are not idle people." Tsunade said. "Now Brat, time for all of us to throw our backs into it and help out."

Naruto turned to Kyuubi, his eyes twinkling in barely suppressed delight. "Can I?"

Kyuubi chuckled, "Yeah, go ahead. Just be careful." Naruto's grin widened and his eyes began to glow.

"What is he doing?" Jaraiya asked.

"He's about to cut your work in half."

"How?" Suddenly the wind began blowing, it seemed to begin around Naruto, it being visible the closer to him it was.

"He's wind chakra?" Asuma said watching him.

"He's much more than that. His level of control over his element makes _him_ the wind."

Naruto disappeared as the wind kicked up but had a level of control to it. Debris in the surrounding area swirled together and piles appeared where once the decrepit buildings stood. They

all watched as the buildings were seemingly torn down by the wind and piles made of the debris.

Ten minutes after Naruto began he reappeared, a little out of breath but smiling. "Your turn teme." He said, slapping Sasuke's back.

"What?" He asked looking confused before understanding dawned on him. "Oh." He smiled as he stepped up to the closest pile of debris, performed a series of hand signs and caught the

pile on fire with his jutsu. He moved from pile to pile until all of them were blazing and burning down.

"Well now, with you two working together, this shouldn't take too long at all." Kyuubi said proudly.

"I don't mind." Naruto said as Sasuke rejoined them.

"Me neither. I've learned that team work isn't all that bad."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke snorted. "For the most part. There is still quite a lot of people I'd rather not work with."

Naruto laughed. "That sounds more like you."

Sasuke bumped Naruto's shoulder with his. "Come on, we have a ton of work to do." He walked away, Naruto walking beside him.

"You think he's really okay?" Tsunade asked, walking up to Kyuubi.

"I hope so. It really is a lot that he is taking in."

* * *

That night enough of the village had been cleared and new buildings put up that everyone was sleeping inside. The smell of smoke curling through the air as the burning piles were now

smoldering. A group of the ninja had gone to the nearest villages, taking with them valuable items to trade and had returned with wagons full of clothes, blankets, pillows, kitchen supplies,

food and many other things that were need for all of them. The stuff had been given out among the villagers and now the village was quiet as they rested from a vary busy day.

Naruto, Sasuke and Tenzou had passed out almost immediately after dinner and were sleeping like logs as their bodies renewed the chakra that had been depleted during the rebuilding

effort.

They had banded together with Tenzou earlier that day. Naruto clearing spaces, Sasuke setting fire to the debris and Tenzou erecting new buildings. With their efforts as well as that of the

others, over half of the village had already been cleared and rebuilt; the demon blood that now flowed through them all helped with keeping their chakra levels high.

Guards were posted around the newly constructed wall to watch over the villagers. There were always people trying to break into the village to steal Konoha's valuable secrets. But over the

years many had left mauled and terrorized by the many animals living inside.

As night completely blanketed the land, two figures moved through the woods towards Konoha. Not a word was spoken between the two as they neared the gates, not making any sound.

As they walked through the gateway, they found themselves surrounded by ninja. "Oh my." The first man said. "This is some welcome."

"Who are you and what business do you have here in Konoha?" One of the guards barked.


End file.
